


Zdrada

by Agniechchan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 03:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15787914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agniechchan/pseuds/Agniechchan
Summary: Matt zauważa problemy w związku Allury i Shiro. Pragnie je rozwiązać na swój sposób, a zabawa szybko nabiera tempa.Uwaga, Allura i Lotor są przedstawiani w bardzo złym świetle.





	Zdrada

Matt był wkurzony. Chociaż nawet to słowo nie oddawało w pełni jego stanu.

Dlaczego?

Bo Allura zdradzała Shiro.

Drugie dlaczego?

Bo Shiro tego nie widział i nie miał zamiaru zobaczyć, po prostu chciało się trzasnąć tą głupią czaszką o biurko, może wtedy otrząsnąłby się i przejrzał na oczy. Niestety, Matt był zdecydowanie za słaby, by to zabolało oraz dało jakiś efekt.

Na razie sam walił głową w biurko, bo sytuacja była, jednym słowem, okropna. Beznadziejna. Dramatyczna. W każdym razie należało coś z tym zrobić i to w tej chwili.

Znowu brakowało mu słów, by opisać, jak bardzo żałował swoich czynów. Ten jeden moment w jego życiu kiedy nie miał telefonu. Normalnie nosił go ze sobą wszędzie, ale akurat się ładował i a Matt zamierzał tylko kupić wodę. Oczywiście, że właśnie wtedy zobaczył, jak Allura całuje Lotora (miał odruchy wymiotne, ugh). Wszechświat nie mógł tego rozplanować w żaden inny sposób.

Może,  _może_  gdyby Allura nie wyglądała na tak zadowoloną, odpuściłby. Może gdyby nie odczuwał tak wielkiego rozczarowania jej osobą. Kobieta naprawdę wydawała się kimś, kto nie jest dwulicową suką.

Matt nie nazywałby się Mattem Holtem, gdyby to tak po prostu zostawił.

Zbierze tak wiele dowodów, że Shiro nareszcie nie będzie miał kontrargumentów, nie będzie miał po prostu czego bronić. Na pewno będzie załamany, na pewno nie będzie chciał przez długi czas być w związku, ale będzie to lepsze niż obecna sytuacja.

Potrzebował jedynie pomocników.

\- Moja najukochańsza siostro - zaczął z całym swoim dramatyzmem rozmowę i chociaż Katie nie mogła tego widzieć, położył dłoń na piersi (z drugiej strony, na pewno się tego domyślała). - Mój najlepszy partnerze w zbrodni, mój najlepszy hakerze! - Biorąc pod uwagę jej ciszę, albo całkowicie go olewała albo już nie wiedziała, który fragment powinna skomentować. Słyszał odgłosy klikania w klawiaturę, więc raczej to pierwsze.

\- Do rzeczy, mój  _najukochańszy_  bracie. - Oho, była zajęta i zirytowana, wspaniała kombinacja, wręcz idealna do tej sytuacji. Przynajmniej jednym uchem go słuchała, skoro powtórzyła jego słowa.

\- Potrzebuję twojej pomocy!

\- Domyślam się. - Krótka odpowiedź. Gdyby nie chodziło o Shiro, zapewne w tym momencie próbowałby powiedzieć coś w stylu ,,tylko chciałem usłyszeć twój głos" i szybko by się rozłączył, no ale...

\- Dokładniej, to Shiro potrzebuje twojej i mojej pomocy.

\- Shiro? - Stukanie w klawiaturę na moment ustało. - Co się stało? - Ton jej głosu się zmienił, stając się bardziej delikatny, mniej ,,weź się zamknij, próbuję pracować, w przeciwieństwie do ciebie". Tęsknił za czasami, kiedy łykała każde jego słowo. Ach, dzieci dorastają zbyt szybko.

\- Widziałem, jak Allura go zdradza.

Katie zamilkła na chwilę, przetwarzając informacje.

\- Jesteś pewien...?

\- Tak, jestem pewien, co widziałem, siostro. - Ostatnie słowo powiedział nieco mocniej, żeby uświadomić ją, że tym razem to jest poważna sytuacja. - Widziałem, jak całuje się z Lotorem, ale nie mogłem zrobić zdjęcia!

\- Serio?

\- Nie wziąłem telefonu!

\- Serio.

\- Próbowałem pójść do sklepu, a on się ładował.

Poczekał parę sekund na, w pełni oczekiwany, śmiech. Westchnął, bardzo, bardzo dramatycznie ( i tak to nic nie dało) i dopiero kiedy się uspokoiła, zapytał. - Pomożesz mi, Pidge?

Katie przez moment się nie odzywała.

\- Tak, oczywiście, że ci pomogę, Matt. Czas zniszczyć Allurę!

Chociaż tego nie widziała, teatralnie otarł łzę z oka.

\- To jest właśnie moja siostra.

.

.

.

Większość osób mogłoby powiedzieć, że Pidge zgodziła się pomóc Mattowi, tylko i wyłącznie ze względu na korzyści. Znana zasada coś za coś idealnie pasowała do ich więzi rodzeństwa. Może nie do końca zawsze ją stosowali, ale w czymś takim? Zdecydowanie. Matthew doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, a mimo to postanowił zadzwonić oraz poprosić o wsparcie.

Biorąc pod uwagę jego desperacje, liczył, że Katie może tym razem odpuści sobie przyjemność zrobienia mu w zamian czegoś szczególnie okrutnego.

Może.

Drugi powód, o którym wiedziała tylko sama Pidge?

Sam Shiro. Nie do końca miała coś przeciwko jego związkowi z Allurą (okej, miała, ale to inne powody niż jej brata, okej?), po prostu byłoby bardzo miło znowu go zobaczyć.

Dokładnie to.

Tylko i wyłącznie to.

Od paru minut próbowała dodzwonić się do pewnego kogoś, co zapewne z góry było skazane na porażkę. On nigdy, przenigdy nie odbierał telefonów, zapominał, że w ogóle jakiś telefon miał, jakby został urodzony w jaskini. Nawet nie komentowała jego mediów społecznościowych. To cud, że w ogóle założył konto na Facebooku. Szkoda, że nigdy więcej z niego nie korzystał.

Jęknęła głośno i zmieniła numer.

Drugi osobnik odebrał po drugim sygnale.

\- Cześć, dodzwoniłaś się właśnie do największego przystojniaka w mieście, jaaaak mogę ci pomóc?

Odparła chęć walnięcia głową o ścianę.

\- Lance, czy Keith jest gdzieś obok ciebie?

\- Oh, to ty, Pidge. - Zmiana w głosie Lance była natychmiastowa. - Keith? Ta, jest, właśnie wali głową w stół, chcesz go?

\- Tak. - Bardzo się postarała, by jej głos brzmiał jakby mówiła z zaciśniętymi zębami. Może wtedy jej ukochany przyjaciel zrobi to nieco szybciej niż zwykle. ( I miała rację, bo nikt, absolutnie nikt, nie chce zadzierać z wściekłą Pidge, ha, kolejny punkt dla niej).

\- Hej, Pidge.

Przed obowiązkami zawsze są przyjemności.

\- Hej, Keith, brzmisz jakby coś cię bolało. - Chłopak jęknął cicho, zapewne mając nadzieję, że telefon tego nie wyłapię. - Czyżby to była wina Lance'a?

\- Do rzeczy, Pidge. - Keith na pewno miał teraz zaciśnięte zęby i na pewno był cały czerwony na twarzy i na pewno próbował wymyślić, jak wysłać spojrzenie bazyliszka przez telefon, tylko po to, by się zamknęła.

Odchrząknęła, zmieniając ton głosu na bardziej profesjonalny.

\- Co sądzisz o Allurze?

\- Dziewczynie Shiro?

\- No?

\- Jest okej? - Keith brzmiał na skonfundowanego. - Pyta się mnie, co sądzę o Allurze. - Jego głos był zagłuszony, jakby zakrywał telefon. - Nie, nie powtórzę tego, Lance, nie ma takiej opcji. Coś mówiłaś, Pidge?

Westchnęła głęboko.

\- Nie, ale Matt widział, jak zdradza Shiro.

\- Allura zdradza Shiro? - powtórzył ogłupiony Keith. - Co, kurwa?

\- Allura zdradza Shiro? - dołączył się do powtarzania Lance, pewnie teraz wiszący nad swoim chłopakiem, tylko po to, by móc usłyszeć o czym rozmawiają. - Ale...dlaczego? Allura nie zrobiłaby czegoś takiego!

\- Keith, po prostu ustaw głośnik - powiedziała Pidge, przecierając czoło ze zmęczenia.

\- Allura nie zrobiłaby czegoś takiego - powtórzył jeszcze raz uparcie McClain i zaraz, jeszcze Pidge nie wiedziała jak, ale znajdzie sposób, by przestał zachowywać się jak papuga. Jeszcze jeden raz, Lance,  _jeszcze jeden_.

\- Matt widział, jak się całowała z Lotorem, gdy szedł do sklepu.

Po drugiej stronie na chwilę zapadła cisza.

\- Lotor. - Keith powiedział to imię tak, jakby samo jego brzmienie sprawiało, że było mu niedobrze.

\- ...Naprawdę ze wszystkich ludzi akurat Lotor? - Lance brzmiał na zszokowanego. - Król L'Otoreal? Ze wszystkich ludzi? Mogła mieć każdego i wybrała Lotora?! Czekaj, Pidge, jesteś pewna, że Matt nie powiedział tego dlatego, że chce się pozbyć Allury?

\- Tak, jestem pewna. - Przekręciła oczami. - Chcecie być częścią planu zniszczenia jej?

\- Nawet nie musisz się pytać. - Keith brzmiał, jakby sekundy dzieliły go od furii i ziania ogniem. - Nikt nie będzie tak traktował Shiro.  _Nikt_.

Zastanawiała się, czy Lance trzyma go właśnie za rękę, by mógł się trochę uspokoić i jednak nie zmienić się w tego smoka. Nawet jeśli Kogane nie posiadał obecnie takiej umiejętności, była pewna, że gdyby okazało się, że Shiro będzie miał złamane serce...

Nie chciałaby być na miejscu Allury. Z drugiej strony dziewczyna w pełni sobie na to zasłużyła. Nie zdradza się tak  _złotych_  ludzi jak Shiro.

\- Też w to wchodzę. - Przynajmniej Lance był spokojny.

\- Wspaniale. - Uśmiechnęła się w sposób, przez który przylgnął do tej przydomek ,,gremlin". - Zabawę czas zacząć.

.

.

.

 

Jak zwykle w takich sytuacjach, pierwszym krokiem powinno być wspólne spotkanie razem, znacznie wygodniejsze od używania telefonu czy programów typu Skype (nawet Pidge to przyznawała, więc to musi być prawda, nie?). Wszyscy (Keith) zdążyli się przez ten czas uspokoić, przy okazji zaliczyć pewne egzaminy o których całkowicie się zapomnieli (Lance), znaleźć wygodny powód, dla którego właśnie tego dnia nie będzie ich w mieszkaniu (Matt bo Shiro ostatnio zachowywał się zbyt ojcowsko i to było straszne) oraz co najważniejsze, przygotować mieszkanie na gości (Hunk).

Czego Hunk na pewno się nie spodziewał, kiedy postanowił zamieszkać razem z Lance'em, było to, że później przeprowadzi się do nich także Keith. Jak to zwykle w przypadku ich grupy, wyszło to całkowicie niespodziewanie i nikt nawet nie potrafił opowiedzieć dokładnego przebiegu tego zdarzenia. W jednym tygodniu przyjaciele mieszkali razem, a w drugim już z Kogane.

Tak po prostu.

Pidge postanowiła, że nawet jeśli od tego będzie zależeć jej życie, nie wejdzie do pokoju pary. Nie. Ma. Takiej. Opcji. (Shiro raz to zrobił i jego psychika już nigdy nie wyglądała tak jak wcześniej).

Poza tym mieszkanko było urocze. Mieli otwartą kuchnię, w której panował porządek. W zlewie nie było żadnych brudnych naczyń, wszystko było poukładane i Pidge nie potrafiła stwierdzić skąd dokładnie, ale wyczuwała wyraźną woń sera.

Salon miał jedną kanapę ze stołem oraz dwa duże fotele, które wyglądały na takie, które mogły się rozkładać. Reszta mebli dookoła, szafa oraz komody, całkowicie do tego nie pasowały, ale zakładała, że taka uroda wynajmowanych mieszkań.

\- Keith i Lance zaraz będą - powiedział od razu Hunk, otwierając drzwi i zapraszając dłonią do środka. - Poprosiłem ich, by kupili mi parę rzeczy.

\- Spoko. Pomóc ci w czymś?

\- Możesz mi wytłumaczyć o co w tym wszystkim chodzi? - Chłopak zatrzymał się w kuchni, od razu zaczynając wyjmować produkty z lodówki. - Keith cały czas się denerwował, kiedy zaczynałem temat i nie miałem w końcu okazji pogadać o tym z Lance'em.

Pidge wzruszyła ramionami. Czyli dlatego wysłał tamtych do sklepów.

\- W gruncie rzeczy dziewczyna Shiro go zdradza i Matt chce coś z tym zrobić.

Hunk na chwile przestał się ruszać, by zaraz zacząć powoli odwracać się w jej stronę i zatrzymać w momencie, kiedy oboje doskonale widzieli swoje twarze. Wyglądał na poważniejszego niż zazwyczaj.

\- Czy jesteście pewni, że to dobry pomysł?

Znowu wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Spróbuj teraz powiedzieć coś Keithowi.

Chłopak westchnął ciężko i powrócił do robienia jedzenia.

\- Właśnie, Matt przyjdzie trochę później, ma coś do zrobienia na uczelni.

Pidge zajęła się telefonem. Nie było w tym niczego złego, miała do załatwienia parę rzeczy, które zostawiła na później (niektórzy mogliby powiedzieć, że za późno w ogóle się za to zabiera, ale kto się słucha tych nielicznych głosów? No kto?). Musiała też przygotować się psychicznie na rozmowę z tymi kretynami, bo czasami -

Coś dotknęło jej ramienia.

\- Lance, przysięgam...!

Przerwała.

Bezpośrednio przed nią znajdowała się Śmierć.

Jebana Śmierć.

Pisnęła i od razu wcisnęła się mocniej w fotel, próbując jakoś, jakkolwiek ukryć się przed tą twarzą i -

Zabije ich.

Cała czwórka, bo oczywiście, że Matt zdążył przyjść, śmiała się tak głośno, jakby mieli zamiar swoim śmiechem pozbyć się ścian. Lance zdjął maskę, od razu starł łezkę spod oka, Hunk był na tyle miły, że przynajmniej zasłaniał usta dłonią, a Keith po prostu się odwrócił.

Ale. Matt.

Jej ukochany braciszek ośmielił się upaść na podłogę ze śmiechu i cały czas się przewracał z boku na bok, trzymając się mocno za brzuch, jakby właśnie był świadkiem najzabawniejszej rzeczy na świecie.

Pidge nigdy mu tego nie wybaczy.  _Nigdy_.

.

.

.

\- Zatem, moi kochani ludziska. - Matt usiadł w centralnym miejscu i znowu mówił swoim najbardziej teatralnym tonem głosu. Gestykulował tak, jakby chciał tym machaniem rąk wszystkich trafić. - Zebraliśmy się tutaj wszyscy, by przedyskutować misję naszego życia. - Keith głośno jęknął. - Być może nawet najważniejszą, bowiem pragniemy uratować naszego najdroższego przyjaciela-

\- Matt, do rzeczy - warknęła Pidge. Widziała błysk  _przerażenia_  w oczach brata. Doskonale.

Matt odchrząknął nerwowo.

\- W każdym razie, ma ktoś jakieś pomysły?

\- Może ją sprzątniemy? - odpowiedział od razu Keith, brzmiąc na bardzo pełnego nadziei. Pozostali spojrzeli na siebie, nawet ci odrobinę rozzłoszczeni, z cichą obietnicą: „Nie pozwolimy mu nawet spojrzeć na Allurę, bo nie chcemy zostać wtrąconymi do więzienia".

\- Nie, Keith, nie będziemy nikogo zabijać - odezwał się Lance, kładąc swojemu chłopakowi dłoń na kolanie.

Hunk nie patrzył w ich stronę.

\- Może... Wiecie... Zostawimy ich w spokoju? Wtrącanie się w czyiś związek nie jest dobrym pomysłem. Nie mamy żadnych dowodów, tylko to, że Matt coś zobaczył i nic więcej. - Chłopak nerwowo bawił się dłońmi.

\- Nie wierzysz mi - podsumował Matt. - Nie wierzysz mi. - Z jego głosu dało się wyczytać niedowierzanie oraz zalążek złości.

\- Tego nie powiedziałem. - Hunk odwrócił się w jego kierunku. - Po prostu... Shiro nie uwierzy ci na słowo, wiesz?

\- Dlatego to spotkanie jest o tym, jak mamy te dowody skombinować. - Ton starszego Holta był ostry.

Zapadła cisza.

\- Może kamery?

\- Keith, - zaczęła spokojnie Pidge - czy naprawdę chcesz włamać się do systemu akademika, tylko po to, żeby mieć dowód, jak ktoś inny całuje dziewczynę twojego brata?

Chłopak poruszył się niespokojnie i kiwnął głową. Hunk wyglądał, jakby właśnie zaczynał się modlić.

\- Moim zdaniem - Katie poprawiła okulary dla dramatyzmu - to doskonały pomysł.

\- Podoba mi się - dodał Matt, wzruszając ramionami.

\- Czego potrzebujesz do włamania się do kamer? - Lance uśmiechał się szeroko. - Możemy od razu znaleźć też coś na Iversona? Nienawidzę typa. Proszę, proszę, proszę.

\- Mój. Boże. - Hunk definitywnie się wcześniej modlił. Zupełnie jakby ich nie znał oraz nie wiedział, że głupie pomysły to dla nich  _najlepsze_  pomysły.

\- Niczego lepszego nie mamy - Keith skomentował jego reakcje i zatarł ręce, gotowy do działania.

\- Okej, ludzie,  _stop_. - Hunk uniósł wysoko dłonie, próbując zwrócić na siebie uwagę. Matt jęknął głośno. - Nie będziemy się włamywać do żadnych systemów, po pierwsze to nielegalne. Po drugie, nie chcę dostać dziesięciu lat w więzieniu za to ani za to, że Keith przy okazji zabije Allurę. - Keith spojrzał na kolegę dziwnie, nie rozumiejąc, o co chodzi. - Po trzecie, są inne, lepsze, znacznie  _bezpieczniejsze_  pomysły.

Lance wzruszył ramionami.

\- Kogo obchodzi bezpieczeństwo, kiedy chodzi o naszego przyjaciela? - Otoczył ramieniem swojego chłopaka i mrugnął do całej reszty.- Wiecie, zawsze musimy się trzymać razem i takie tam?

Pidge machnęła na niego dłonią, żeby nareszcie się zamknął.

\- Masz jakiś pomysł, Hunk?

\- Tak się składa, że mam. Zrobimy tak...

I tak minął im cały wieczór na planowaniu.

.

.

.

\- Nie wierzę, że się zgodziłam na ten plan - jęknęła głośno Pidge.

Lance uśmiechnął się pocieszająco.

\- Wyglądasz wspaniale, Pidge, naprawdę.

Pierwszy raz od paru lat miała na sobie sukienkę. Była ona cała biała, z zielonym wycięciem w kształcie litery „V". Posiadała także czarne elementy na ramionach i coś Pidge przypominała, ale nie miała pojęcia co konkretnie. Lance zajął się jej włosami, prostując je i układając w sposób, dzięki któremu wyglądała na co najmniej pięć lat starszą.

Przekonał ją także do założenia soczewek zamiast okularów.

\- To zemsta, prawda?

Lance znowu się uśmiechnął, tym razem w inny sposób, bardziej delikatny, ale też trochę zbyt wredny, by czuła się całkowicie bezpieczna.

\- Nie rozumiem, o co ci chodzi~ - zanucił, dłonią grzebiąc w biżuterii siostry. Veronica zgodziła się na buszowanie w jej rzeczach, gdy tylko usłyszała o całym planie.

\- Za Keitha.

Chłopak przestał szukać, tylko po to, by mrugnąć do niej porozumiewawczo. Jęknęła głośno.

\- Nie martw się, tylko jedna osoba poza mną wie o twoim małym zakochaniu się. - Wciąż mówił tym irytującym, śpiewnym głosem, a w międzyczasie serce jej stanęło.

\- Keith.

\- Może. - Lance wzruszył ramionami. - Biedny chłopak nie wie co o tym myśleć, ale na pewno woli za szwagierkę ciebie niż Allurę.

\- Laaanceee - Pidge jęknęła głośno, sfrustowana. - Nawet nie próbuj mi tego robić.

Mrugnął do niej jeszcze raz.

\- Twój sekret jest ze mną bezpieczny, przysięgam. - Odetchnęła z ulgą. - Ale nie mogę tego samego powiedzieć o Hunku.

\- Mój. Boże. Matt wie...?

\- Nie mam pojęcia - przyznał Lance, w końcu wyjmując łańcuszek z zielonym kryształkiem. - O, o, będzie idealnie pasować.

Dziewczyna spojrzała jeszcze raz na swoje odbicie w lustrze i odetchnęła głęboko. Wyglądała... Zaskakująco dobrze. Nie tak jak zazwyczaj, ale wciąż widziała w sobie Pidge, Katie, a nie kogoś innego.

Czuła się doskonale i gotowa do działania.

\- Dobra robota, Lance.

Chłopak uśmiechnął się do niej ciepło.

\- Staram się, jak mogę.

.

.

.

\- Wszyscy pamiętają plan? - zapytał cicho Matt, obserwując, jak Allura i Shiro szli przed całą grupą, rozmawiając, śmiejąc się i wyglądając, jak najzwyklejsza, szczęśliwa para. W takich momentach czuł się źle z tym że dzisiejszej nocy wszystko zniszczą. Nikt jednak nie będzie tak traktował jego przyjaciela, jak zrobiła to ta kobieta.

Ręka Pidge automatycznie próbowała poprawić okulary, zanim sobie przypomniała, że nie ma ich na sobie.

\- Najbardziej się martwię, że to ty go zapomnisz,  _braciszku_  - zaakcentowała ostatnie słowo, doskonale pamiętając o jego ostatnim wybryku. Chłopak wzdrygnął się. - Damy radę.

\- Oczywiście, że damy radę - pochwycił radosnym tonem Lance. Zazwyczaj mówiłby znacznie głośniej. - Shiro to nasz przyjaciel i nie zawiedziemy go.

Hunk nic nie powiedział. Pidge mogłaby przysiąść, że wokół jego głowy formują się małe, wściekłe, pochmurne chmurki.

Keith także się nie odezwał, zbyt skupiony na obserwacji brata i jego dziewczyny.

.

.

.

Shiro postanowił nie wypominać głośno podejrzanego zachowania jego przyjaciół. Najbardziej dało się to zauważyć po tym, że Matt pozwolił Pidge pójść razem z nimi oraz po zachowaniu Keitha, który trochę zbyt mocno przyglądał się Allurzę. W sposób, który zdecydowanie przypominał Takashiemu stare czasy, do których wolałby nie wracać.

Hunk wyglądał, jakby go prowadzili na ścięcie, a Lance zachowywał się zbyt głośno nawet jak na Lance'a, starając zwrócić na siebie uwagę wszystkich.

Siedzieli też w nietypowy sposób w „swoim" kącie, który niedawno oficjalnie od Rolo. Mogli się nawet pochwalić wydrukowanym dokumentem, że tak, tylko oni mają prawo tam się bawić, jeśli już pojawiają się na imprezie. Studia są dziwne.

Po jego lewej stronie, tak jak zawsze, siedziała Allura, wyraźnie znudzona już od początku. Po prawej miał Pidge, czego zdecydowanie się nie spodziewał, a zaraz obok niej Lance z Keithem (spróbuj ich rozdzielić, powodzenia), Matt, a na końcu dopiero Hunk.

Coś zdecydowanie było na rzeczy.

\- Zaraz wrócę - ogłosił głośno Lance, wykonując ruch dłonią, jakby już trzymał butelkę. - Spróbujcie siebie nie pozabijać!

\- Jasne - burknął Hunk i westchnął głośno. Po chwili jego wyraz twarzy złagodniał i spojrzał na jedyną parę obecną przy stole. - To jak sobie ostatnio radzicie? Shiro? Allura?

Shiro momentalnie zesztywniał. Zazwyczaj jego przyjaciele nie pytali się tak otwarcie o tego typu sprawy. Prywatnie? Zdarzało się, chociaż nieczęsto. Przy wszystkich? Czuł pot spływający mu po szyi. To nie tak, że nie chciał o tym porozmawiać, prawda była zupełnie inna, ale... przy Allurze? Pomimo jej ostatniego zachowania, nie mógł tak po prostu zrobić czegoś takiego.

Nie był tego typu człowiekiem.

\- Wspaniale - odpowiedziała Allura ze spokojnym uśmiechem, zbyt spokojnym jak na gust Shiro. Bawiła się włosami, więc też była zdenerwowana. Nie wyciągnął dłoni, by ją uspokoić. - Naprawdę wspaniale.

Jęknął wewnętrznie. Nie mówi się tak tego typu rzeczy, jeśli nie chce się wzbudzić podejrzeń.

Keith oczywiście to wyłapał i spojrzał się pytającym spojrzeniem na brata.

\- Tak, Allura ma rację. - Shiro przełknął ślinę, po chwili otaczając swoją dziewczynę ramieniem. - Wszystko idzie po naszej myśli. - Miał nadzieje, że na zewnątrz niczego nie widać, bo wewnętrznie zaczął krzyczeć na siebie. Nawet nie minęło parę sekund, a już zignorował swoją własną radę.

Musiał być poddenerwowany bardziej niż sądził.

\- Wróciłem, kochani! - wykrzyknął Lance, niosąc ze sobą trzy butelki. Usiadł z lekkim westchnieniem na krzesło. - Wybaczcie, że tak długo mi to zajęło, ale spotkałem po drodze Plaxum i musieliśmy coś uzgodnić. - Uśmiechnął się szeroko. - To, kto chce dzisiaj zacząć?

.

.

.

Dwie następne godziny były... niezręczne. Allura emanowała negatywną energią, nie zachęcając do rozpoczęcia z nią rozmowy, a Shiro, cóż, musiał być przy niej. To bolało, szczególnie, że pozostali bawili się znacznie lepiej. Nie rozumiał, dlaczego głównym tematem był Lotor oraz dziewczyny ciągle z nim przebywające. Nie miał na ich temat zbyt wiele do powiedzenia.

W przeciwieństwie do Matta, który nie potrafił się zamknąć.

Shiro czuł się dziwnie z tym że byli przyjaciółmi i nie wiedział nawet o połowie tych historii.

Keith przyklejał się do Lance w sposób, w który nigdy by sobie nie pozwolił na trzeźwo, co akurat nie było dziwne.

Pidge nie odzywała się do nikogo. Biorąc pod uwagę to, co o niej słyszał od Matta i co sam zdążył zauważyć, nie było to niezwykłe, ale wciąż, nie powinna lepiej się bawić na swojej pierwszej imprezie?

I musiał jej to przyznać, wyglądała wspaniale, całkiem inaczej od swojego zwyczajnego wyglądu. Nie spodziewał się zobaczyć jej w sukience ani w biżuterii i nawet nie potrafił stwierdzić, co było dziwniejsze.

\- Muszę iść do łazienki - powiedziała nagle Allura dziwnym tonem. Nie czekając na ich odpowiedź, od razu wstała i poszła w swoją stronę. Shiro mrugnął, nie do końca rozumiejąc, co się dzieje. Nie zauważył także wymiany spojrzeń między pozostałymi.

To bardzo dobrze wpisywało się w ostatnie dziwne zachowania dziewczyny.

\- Wiem! - krzyknął nagle Matt i uderzył pięścią w stół, a wszyscy pozostali podskoczyli (prócz Lance'a, bo Keith przyklejony do jego pleców nie za bardzo pomagał w wykonaniu tej czynności). Miał ten swój typowy uśmiech, przez który Shiro wiedział, żeby nigdy nie dawać mu alkoholu, ale jakoś za każdym razem zapominał. - Wiecie, co fajnego mogę znaleźć na tej imprezie? Wiecie? - Brzmiał jak podekscytowane dziecko i tak samo się szczerzył.

\- Nie, nie wiemy - odpowiedziała Pidge, wyraźnie znudzona.

Matt zachichotał i po chwili wskazał na nią palcem.

\- Yeti! - krzyknął podekscytowany.

\- Matt...

Shiro znowu mrugnął parę razy oczami, całkowicie nie rozumiejąc sytuacji.

\- Yeti...? - Keith nareszcie odkleił się od Lance'a, by spojrzeć na starszego kolegę z zainteresowaniem.

\- Jestem pewien, że na tej imprezie jest Yeti i udowodnię wam to! - Matt wstał gwałtownie z krzesła i pobiegł w losowym kierunku.

Zapadła cisza.

\- Ktoś może pójść za tym kretynem...? - zapytała Pidge zmęczonym głosem. Hunk kiwnął głową i poszedł szukać Holta.

Lance spojrzał smutno na trzy puste butelki.

\- Shiro, będziesz jeszcze chciał? - Shiro kiwnął głową. - Okej, to pójdę poszukać czegoś jeszcze. - Chłopak delikatnie odkleił Keitha od siebie i wziął go za dłoń, by pomóc mu wstać z krzesła. - Ja i mój chłopak idealnie nadajemy się do tego zadania!

Shirogane wzruszył ramionami. Sytuacja z niepokojącej rozwijała się coraz bardziej w stronę dziwnej. Jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie widział, żeby wszyscy w jednym momencie, zgodnie, odeszli od stołu.

No cóż.

\- Lubisz tańczyć? - zapytał nagle Pidge, która z wrażenia aż podskoczyła i spojrzała na niego, jakby właśnie zabił jej zwierzaka. Uniósł dłonie w geście pokoju. - Nie miałem niczego złego na myśli, proste pytanie, przysięgam.

Dalej się patrzyła na niego, jak na wilka i coś wymamrotała pod nosem.

\- Przepraszam, nie dosłyszałem.

\- Nie lubię - powiedziała głośniejszym i ostrzejszym tonem.

Shiro uśmiechnął się.

\- Cóż, chciałbym to zmienić. Czy mógłbym poprosić panią do tańca? - Podał jej dłoń w tak teatralny sposób, że Matt bez wątpienia pękałby z dumy, gdyby to zobaczył.

.

.

.

Pidge miała problem z oddychaniem.

Okej, całkowicie, w ogóle, nie spodziewała się takiego obrotu sytuacji. Nic nie mogło też ją na takową przygotować. Chyba, już nie wiedziała. Ile razy została zaproszona przez swój obiekt westchnień do tańca?

W ogóle.

Miała dziwaczną ochotę krzyczeć.

Shiro uśmiechał się do niej zachęcająco i uspokajająco. Poruszali się spokojnie, ignorując rytm szybkiej muzyki, dając jej czas, by mogła się przyzwyczaić. Parkiet wydawał się dziwnie interesujący.

\- To twój ostatni rok w szkole?

Okej, serce biło jej zdecydowanie za szybko.  _Nie zrób z siebie idiotki, Pidge._

\- T-tak. Mam zamiar zacząć tutaj studiować, może robotyka, tak jak Hunk, na pewno fajnie byłoby z nim pracować nad jakimś projektem, myślimy całkiem podobnie. Jeszcze zastanawiałam się nad informatyką, bo uwielbiam komputery, kocham je wręcz.

\- To dobre kierunki - zauważył rozbawionym głosem Shiro.

\- Wiem! Na pewno lepsze niż to co wybrał Matt, kulturoznawstwo. Ja rozumiem, że memy są dla niego ważne, jestem w końcu jego siostrą, ale nawet moim zdaniem wtedy przesadził. Znaczy jest szczęśliwy, czyli mu się podoba, ale wciąż...

\- Da sobie radę - odpowiedział z pewnością w głosie.

\- Wiem, w końcu to Matt, nie?

Nie zauważyła, kiedy zaczęli tańczyć szybciej, ich wspólne ruchy stawały się coraz pewniejsze, nawet nie patrzyła tak bardzo na ich nogi, skupiona na rozmowie.

\- To ten typ osoby, który poradzi sobie w każdej sytuacji - odezwał się Shiro. - Tak samo, jak ty.

\- J-ja?!

Pisnęła?

Cholera.

\- Tak, ty - Shiro roześmiał się ciepło. - Wiem, że nie lubisz socjalnych sytuacji, ale dałaś sobie radę, zdecydowanie lepiej niż Keith w takiej samej. Poza tym jesteś uparta i zawsze zdeterminowana, by zrobić to, co uważasz za słuszne.

Okej, oficjalnie nie miała pojęcia, jak mu odpowiedzieć.

I kiedy otworzyła usta, by powiedzieć cokolwiek, by tylko nie wyjść na idiotkę, ktoś dotknął jej ramienia i tym kimś nie był jej partner w tańcu.

Hunk dyszał ciężko, wyraźnie zmęczony od szukania ich wszędzie. Poczuła delikatne poczucie winy, w końcu umawiali się, że rozegrają to trochę inaczej, ale z drugiej strony mogła zatańczyć z Shiro.

\- Allura...

\- Co z Allurą? - Shiro natychmiast puścił Pidge, całkowicie skupiony na drugim chłopaku.

\- Lotor...

\- Oh, nie - wymamrotała Katie.

Hunk machnął ręką w jedną stronę, jasno im pokazując, gdzie mają pójść.

I tak naprawdę po raz pierwszy od rozmowy z Mattem pomyślała, że to może nie skończyć się tak dobrze, jak myśleli.

.

.

.

Lance nie miał nic przeciwko klejącemu się Keithowi, naprawdę, biorąc pod uwagę, jak zazwyczaj chłopak był zamknięty w sobie, była to przyjemna odmiana. Bardzo przyjemna. Niestety, nie za bardzo pomagało mu to w znalezieniu Hunka i Matta.

Albo chociaż Lotora.

Nie, nie Lotora.

Keith może był pijany na tyle, żeby przytulać się cały czas do Lance'a, ale też nie na tyle, by nie ogarniać co się wokół niego dzieje. Istniała zatem duża szansa, że jeśli zobaczy króla L'Otoreal, to, um, nie skończy się to bez krwi.

Gdzie oni są, pomyślał z desperacją, ściskając dłoń swojego chłopaka.

\- Lance! - Szybciej usłyszał, niż zobaczył biegnącego ku nim Matta z telefonem w dłoni. - Udało mi się zrobić zdjęcia!

\- To dobrze - odpowiedział Lance z cierpkim uśmiechem, kiedy zbliżyli się do siebie. - Powinniśmy, um, zawołać Shiro?

\- Nie wiem, gdzie on jest. - Holt westchnął głęboko ze zmęczeniem, a Keith w międzyczasie przestał tak się opierać o swojego chłopaka i słuchał uważnie. - Hunk poszedł go szukać, więc jeśli dalej będą się lizać, zobaczy. Jeśli nie, mamy zdjęcia. Chociaż według mnie nie ma szansy, że tego nie zobaczy.

\- To źle - skomentował Keith, jakby dopiero teraz przyszło mu to do głowy.

\- Serio, Keith,  _serio_.

Zanim któryś z nich zdążył powiedzieć coś więcej, podeszła do nich reszta grupy.

\- Gdzie jest Allura? - Głos Shiro brzmiał źle, na krawędzi... czegoś (histerii?).

\- Idziemy do niej - odpowiedział Keith.

Szkoda, że dopiero teraz do Lance'a dotarło, że naprawdę powinni przemyśleć ten plan co najmniej parędziesiąt razy.

Przynajmniej Hunk będzie z siebie zadowolony.

Oczywiście, Allura i Lotor siedzieli w jak najbardziej centralnym miejscu, ale tak, żeby nie było ich widać z kąta, który wcześniej zajmowała drużyna. Oczywiście, całowali się tak, że można się zastanawiać, czy raczej nie pożerali. Oczywiście, żadne z nich nie zdawało sobie sprawy z obecności Shiro.

I o, chłopie, Shiro wyglądał  _źle_.

Wcześniej był poddenerwowany, mało się odzywał, ale nie wyglądał źle. Teraz? Był tak cholernie blady, jego skóra przypomina białą ścianę i jeśli to nie należało do najbardziej przerażających chwil w życiu Lance'a, to nic nie należało. Całe ciało Azjaty drżało, ale najbardziej jego dłonie, a oczy były wpatrzone w jeden punkt, próbując nieskutecznie ogarnąć rzeczywistość.

Keith też to zauważył.

Keith nigdy nie powinien być częścią tego planu,  _Boże_.

To było głupie ze strony ich wszystkich. Wiedzieli przecież, jak wiele Shiro dla niego znaczy i jak wiele jest w stanie poświęcić, zrobić, by tylko jego brat był szczęśliwy. Jeśli Shirogane nie był w stanie czegoś zrobić, zrobi to Kogane. I odwrotnie.

Lance nigdy nie powinien mieć nadziei na to, że skoro jego chłopak będzie o wszystkim wiedział wcześnie, to nie zareaguje w ten sposób.

Lotor zdecydowanie nie spodziewał się tego ataku, biorąc pod uwagę, że głośno zwalił się całym ciałem na podłogę. Na jego twarzy było widać szok, jeszcze nie ból. Wzrok Allury wędrował między nim a Keithem, nie wiedziała co zrobić.

\- Co, kurwa - podsumował głośno sytuacje Rolo, odpychając mocno Kogane od jego celu. - Keith, wytłumacz, co ty do kurewskiej nędzy,  _robisz_.

Ta, pomyślał Lance, ta sytuacja przestała wyglądać chociaż trochę zabawnie.

Z nosa Lotora kapała powoli krew, jasna cholera.

Keith próbował jeszcze raz rzucić się na Króla L'Otoreal, ale Hunk, Matt i dwóch typów, których nie znał, powstrzymali go.

\- Zginiesz, Kogane - wysyczał z nienawiścią Lotor.

Ta, było  _źle_. 

**Author's Note:**

> Mam nadzieję, że się podobało :) Do kolejnej części!


End file.
